Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices typically require software in order to interact with other devices, store and manipulate data, and to function as designed. If the software of an IoT device is deficient or otherwise corrupted, then the IoT device may not be able operate. Thus, the software associated with such IoT devices is often upgraded and/or modified to ensure that the IoT device using the software is functioning properly.
In a typical arrangement, the software of an IoT device may be upgraded from a single point, such as when the load/data transfer on the IoT device is low or when the IoT device has high availability, so that there is the least amount of impact on the functionality of the IoT device during the software upgrade. With IoT devices, however, it is common that the devices would be continuously sending or streaming data (e.g., sending data per second). Upgrading IoT devices that continually stream data may present challenges.
It is with these problems, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure where conceived.